An electronic trading system generally includes a trading device in communication with an electronic exchange. The trading device receives information about a market, such as prices and quantities, from the electronic exchange. The electronic exchange receives messages, such as messages related to orders, from the trading device. The electronic exchange attempts to match quantity of an order with quantity of one or more contra-side orders.
The rapid and dynamic nature of the market coupled with the increasing popularity of mobile computing devices (e.g. smartphones, tablets, PDAs, etc.), has given rise to the market participant of today utilizing mobile trading devices in place of traditional (e.g., less portable) trading devices.
Certain embodiments will be better understood when read in conjunction with the provided figures, which illustrate examples. It should be understood, however, that the embodiments are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the attached figures.